The Ledger
by Mother of Goats
Summary: This is a short story about a deathnote that falls in the hands of some one in oldish times France.


The Ledger.

 _Despite what the papers tell you I am not evil... I am a divine deity, I am the savior of France. Soon everyone will see. I will give the people liberation from this hellish democracy and become king myself I will..._ The door to Adrien's chamber creaked startling the man from his writing. In a frantic manner, he shut the journal and threw it into his desk. In a moment, he composed himself and turned towards the noise that had disturbed him.

"Sorry to bother you monsieur Lumière I just came to inform you that supper is ready."

"Ah, thank you Claire I was just about to come up." Adrien replied standing up. He was roughly 6'5 and incredibly slender, his arms had little to no muscle and his family playfully referred to him as a walking corpse. His skin was an ashy grey much like some subterranean creature that haunted a child's nightmares. Unlike the rest of him, his hair was jet black and pulled back so that he looked somewhat civilized.

During dinner, as his aunts and cousins chattered like birds about the latest gossip Adrien found himself back in the recesses of his mind. Eating the stew thoughtlessly he thought back to the time when he was given the ledger. It was in the early hours of the morning, Adrien was writing when an angelic voice called to him, when searching for who the voice belonged he was confronted by a cloaked figure sitting at the parlor. The ethereal voice that could only be compared to a child's laughter had changed into a low pained noise much like a man close to death. The body beckoned Adrien and without question he came and knelt beside it. In an almost inaudible voice, it said

"You have been chosen... Take this and cleanse this world. You are chosen... You are the new king... Take this and reap... Claim the... You are their only hope..." The figure thrust a black lined ledger to Adrien who was in shock, still trying to understand what or who this Spector was.

"What are you...?" Adrien breathed finally.

"I am Saint Raphael, I was sent here to give you this... It has incredible power and you have been chosen to weld it..." The apparition looked into Adrien's eyes and slowly the disciples the questioning look changed into wonder.

`"I am the chosen one. What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Go to your chamber and sleep I will come to you in a dream and explain." With that the spirit dissolved into blackness leaving Adrien alone with the book. In a hurried panic Adrien had scrambled into bed. Surprisingly, despite what had just accrued he slept with ease and began to dream. In this dream, Adrien was standing in a cave with book in hand, but he was not greeted by the cloaked spirit but a shadow; it grew from the darkness of the cave and stood beside him and an ominous voice coming from the abyss itself spoke to Adrien, "The ledger is your scythe; you can use it how you see fit. All you must do is write down a person's name and within two days they will die of flu-like symptoms. I have put my faith into you, it is your job to save your people... Never let anyone know that you have this power..."

Adrien had woken in a panic that day. He thought at first it was all a dream, some false memory his mind had created to amuse him, as he stood he saw the ledger sitting on his desk waiting for him to use. At first, Adrien was scared to use it not willing to end another human's life, but slowly ever so slowly he became curious whether the book could really kill someone, so after several days' consideration he decided who he would kill. The subject couldn't be anyone too important... No not yet... Nor could it be someone off the streets it would be nearly impossible to monitor them. It has to be someone he knew.

 _Tomorrow... I promise tomorrow... I am no coward I will do it tomorrow! I must! I have to know that it really works, that I am not mad, but I love my family... I cannot kill her..._ Adrien dropped the pen and rubbed his temples. Making the decision to kill Belle was not easy; she besides himself was the only other young member that dwelled here. It would be too much of a coincidence if someone old and feeble died, it was the only logical way to know if the ledger really worked.

 _Belle will understand she will thank me for saving France. I will do it tomorrow._

 _She is dead... I killed her... I am a monster… she became so weak. I couldn't tell her… she was is so much pain, but she died still caring for me. I am no monster I am a god! She didn't care I killed her. Now I must save France she cannot die in vain. She will be our symbol of freedom._

Work for Adrien and begun to pick up, working for the government was a great hassle when voting came along. Voting made life a fiasco for the worker bees of the government. Adrien had obtained the job of monitoring the voters. A job that normally Adrien despised but now given his new power was a blessing in disguise.

 _My plan is very simple write the names of all people that come to vote, the candidates, and anyone holding office. Then once chaos ensues, I will take the throne for myself... It's genius._

The library was bustling with activity people pushing past each other in a bedlam of chaos. The collective buzzing of everyone was like a swarm of angry bees. Voting served as not only as duty to the country but also as a social gathering while only land owning men could vote the wife's often came; along with the plebeians who remained outside watching the spectacle inside. In a lazy line, the men began to go into the booths. Adrien had handed out sheets of paper from the ledger. Gladly the coworkers took the papers, and wrote down the names of the men and their family members. The fools believed they were taking a type of census. Adrien smiled and greeted every person in line with charm and class despite feeling a growing hate boiling inside him, 'they don't understand they are just drones for the system, I have to kill them… save them' With each name and power surged within him, a wicked smile drew across his pale face. 'I'm so close I can taste it. This is all for you Belle your death will not be for nothing.'

Adrien continued this process every day for a month. Every night when he came home he remained in his room giggling at the news reports about the sudden increase in deaths and the medical fields in ability to understand the cause. Soon the city of Paris had only a third of its population left. The remaining population was in mass hysteria refusing to leave their homes for anything.

 _It's all coming together, several candidates have already fled from the country; only one remains… soon I will be king._ Adrien's family had become increasingly worried about the state of France and finally decided they needed to leave. This enraged Adrien and the next morning his entire family apart from him of course had contracted the strange sickness. _They tried to stop me… tried to take me away; I couldn't allow that._ Alone in the house Adrien was able to do as he pleased. He no longer was confined to the cellar, or bothered by the chattering of his aunts.

After writing the names of the lone candidate and all people currently in office, Adrien made his way to an old palace that remained as a memory of Frances past. The staff that worked to maintain the castle quickly learned that he would be in charge, and once all the officials perished Adrien announced himself as the king and savior of France.

 _At first they didn't believe me but like me servants in the castle they will surely learn. I am kind to them… I promise protection and salvation soon the will come._

 _At my coronation, my loving subjects will cheer a praise me because if they don't, I will ask them for a name._


End file.
